Don' Leave me Hangin'
by Shadow-Kitty-Cat
Summary: Slash - RemyKurt. Not a pairing I support, but I did it for a laugh and to annoy my friends! R&R anyway!


This is my first fanfic and trust me I have no idea why I wrote this apart from to perhaps freak out a few of my friends! It is just really stupid, OK? But please, R&R anyway! Tell me if you think there should be a next chapter/sequel or if it is best left on its own.  
  
Story varies from Kurt's POV, Remy's POV and objective narration.  
  
An apology if any of the German (or French for that matter) is not correct!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Xmen, I don't own Kurt and I don't own Remy (even if I did they wouldn't be a pair!) I do sometimes get the strange feeling that I am Kitty though.(if you don't get it, don't try to. Just trust me, it aint as weird at it sounds. Or is it?)  
  
Don' Leave me Hangin:  
  
The rain battered down on the mansion roof, confronting the occupants with only two options. Stay in or get wet! Most people braved the rain (after some persuasion by Logan to "go out or do some extra danger room sessions with me") but some of the lazier mutants stayed safely inside, keeping warm and dry inside Xavier's school for the Gifted while still, somehow, avoiding the previously threatened alternative activity. A certain Cajun from New Orleans was one of those lucky few. He sat in the Rec room playing video games, and occasionally muttering to himself. The other of these certain privileged individuals hung from the ceiling above Remy, by his blue fuzzy tail. Dropping down beside Remy, Kurt greeted Remy in their usual way, "Don' leave me hangin' man" Kurt held up his hand. Remy started, shocked to see his friend appear so suddenly, and without the familiar smell of sulphur and brimstone, but quickly smiled back at his grinning friend, his hand meeting Kurt's in a high-five. "Won' leave you hangin'" he replied as per usual, completing their traditional greeting once again. Kurt grabbed the second control, that was next to Remy, with his now free tail, and challenged the Cajun, "I could beet you at zat game any day." He said gesturing towards the PS2. "Is dat a challenge mon amis? Please, take a seat." Remy Le Beau gestured to the ground beside him, "I will prove you wrong tres easily Kurt!" "Ve'll see about zat" Kurt replied, grinning as Remy inserted a racing game into the console.  
  
***  
  
Remy's POV: I am glad Kurt stayed too. It is always quiet around the house without him. Some things never change though, he is only hanging with me because Kitty or anyone else isn't around. Everyone knows how much Kurt likes Kitty. Just like everyone "knows" how much I like Rogue. If only they knew the truth, them they would shut up for a moment. Before they began laughing that is! Oh, but if only he knew. But what good would that do? One thing was for sure; I would never "leave Kurt hanging" if I werer given the chance to prove myself.  
  
***  
  
"Don' leave me hanging" is what Kurt always said to Remy before they did their famous high five, and Remy would always respond faithfully but Kurt did not know how faithful Remy really could be.  
  
***  
  
As the game loaded onto the screen Kurt looked sideways at Remy, only to find Remy looking at him. They both broke eye contact immediately, and began to select their racing characters.  
  
***  
  
Kurt's POV: It was the same as always, Remy hung with him when there was nobody else around, otherwise there would always be a preferred "femme" to keep him occupied, usually Rogue! Sure, where there was Rogue there was Kitty, and Kitty was Kurt's 'best friend', but lately Kurt just wanted to be with Remy. Alone. Remy didn't understand, no matter how many times they high fived, no matter how many times Remy said "Won' leave you hanging man", he always did. Everyone else thought that he was crazy for Kitty, everyone except Kitty herself of course. Kitty had long since noticed the way that Kurt looked at Remy and how it was entirely different from the way he looked at any other guy, or girl for that matter. However, there was one thing that Kitty noticed that not even Kurt had spotted. The way Remy looked at him back.  
  
***  
  
"THREE.TWO.ONE.GO" the game screamed at the two players. Remy, a practiced master in the game, quickly took the lead, leaving Kurt behind with comments from an typical American male voice like "you're a looser" and "quickly, catch up!". They raced at impossible speeds, over impossible tracks, Kurt almost catching up at one point only to find himself thrown into the sea and just as quickly back on the track again, only now another 3 miles behind! As the finish line drew closer Remy's trademark grin grew wider. "You're a winner!" screamed the game at Remy as the opposite was said to Kurt, whos face was also the opposite of Remy's. "Never mind mon amis, perhaps you should get some more practice so that Remy can beat you another time, no?" Kurt smiled, "Perhaps. Vell, I had better leave you to zat practice that you obviously need mein freuind." "No no, Kurt, Remy is quite finished. Perhaps you would like to do something else? Together, I mean." The rain stopped, broadening the already cavernous silence that followed Remy's question. It was not unusual to hear such a flirtatious tone in his voice, or hidden meaning in his questions, but Remy had never dared even hinting towards Kurt before. If anyone noticed.  
  
***  
  
Remy's POV: Why did I say that? If he realises what I said, how I meant it, then he will be so freaked out he will bamf a million miles and never come near me again, I am such an idiot!  
  
***  
  
Kurt's POV: Did Remy just say that? Mein Gott, did he mean what I think he meant? He can't have. I am just imagining it, Remy goes for girls, not guys. And definitely not blue furry guys!  
  
***  
  
Kurt hesitated in confusion, "Erm. Yes I vould love to, but are you sure?" he asked, looking for conformation on the already obvious truth. Remy gained confidence from his apparent enthusiasm that was not well hidden behind his hesitation. "Remy would be honoured if you would accompany him to the gardens, for a short," he hesitated, and then stressed his next word, "walk, now that the rain has stopped." Remy held out his arm, like any gentleman would do, only now it was for Kurt.  
  
***  
  
Remy's POV: It feels more right than it ever has done before! Now Kurt slipped his fuzzy arm through mine. As we headed for the door, Kurt's tail slipped around my waist. No, I will not leave you hanging mon amis.  
  
***  
  
Kurt's POV: I wont leave you hangin. Mein leibe.  
  
***  
  
And they meant it. 


End file.
